The Secrets of a Chicago Girl
by butterfly2008
Summary: A young girl named Amy Roberts is having a hard time making friends and dealing with her boyfriends secret but when something happens will she know who to trust? Will she trust her immortal boyfriend or die?
1. Chapter 1

The Secrets of a Chicago Girl

Chapter 1: Anthony

Every part of life is supposed to be a lesson learned or a question that needed to be answered. Well life is only easy if u make it easy. But with no doubt life can be difficult. Well for me Amy Roberts, life is full of secrets. I live in Chicago with my mom Rebecca. There are many things I have told my mom but these past years have been very difficult to tell her certain things. Like my new boyfriend.

My boyfriend's name is Anthony Ramirez and he isn't really like a normal person he is something more and I didn't find out until a little later. I woke up the next morning with a feeling of hatred and… bad breath thinking that I had to go to school in a few minutes. When I went to the bathroom to get ready for my shower I heard my mom clanking a spatula against a frying pan and I knew that she was making breakfast.

When I was done getting dressed and finished brushing my teeth, I took my notebooks and folders and walked downstairs. When I got downstairs my older brother Richard was eating breakfast and was trying to talk to me with his mouth full. "Hey little sis, What's your problem"? he said in a stuffy kind of voice.

" How about I give you some tips on how to eat food"

1. Chew with your mouth closed

2. don't try to talk with your mouth full

3. Chew your food before you swallow

4. Put less food in your mouth

I said in a sarcastic type of voice. Mom turned around and started yelling at both of us. " Now guys it is way too early in the morning for any arguing or yelling" she said in a stern voice.

" now mom I believe we truly weren't the ones yelling now were we" I started giggling.

" gosh Amy I know how to eat" right after he finished his sentence he started coughing loudly.

" Doesn't look like it to me" I said giggling. My mom stared at me like Amy don't start.

" well gotta go if I want to catch the bus" I took my stuff and shoved a small piece of bacon in my mouth and ran out the door.

I liked going to school because Anthony was always waiting for me. I finally arrived at the bus stop and the bus roared in front of me. The doors swiftly opened and I walked on the bus and sat down in my usual seat. Then suddenly a kid started yelling from a few seats away until I found out he was trying to talk to me.

" Dude your hot" he said in a dreamy voice.

" excuse me but I already have a boyfriend" I said a little annoyed because I got this a lot even around Anthony. He didn't like it much but he got used to it and of course he knew that I would say "no" to every single one.

" will you hang out with me this weekend" he said in a hopeful voice.

" I already told you I have a boyfriend"

He then eventually gave up and by the time he did we were almost at school. Then the bus halted in front of Barry View High School aka jail. I walked off the bus and started looking around for Anthony.

I couldn't find him then I started to walk to homeroom and I decided to look around one more time just in case. I turned around and there he was staring straight at me with his pearl blue eyes. He kept staring at my as if I was a precious jewel. " hi " Anthony said confused " are you ok"

" yeah im fine, it is just you came out of now where" I said laughing.

" sorry if I scared you" he laughed and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

" where were you I was looking for you when I got off the bus"

" sorry I was talking to Ben about something" he said in an unfamiliar voice. Ben is Anthony's brother. Ben could pass for Anthony if he ever wanted to because they look the same as if they were twins. But the weird part is that they aren't even related.

" it's ok, hey are you doing anything tonight" I asked as we were walking to homeroom.

" No, I will be at your house at seven" he said with a smile on his face.

I smiled as we slowly walked into homeroom. Anthony and I sit next to each other. If there was one part of the school day that I hated the most was homeroom. When we had homeroom in the morning we had to read while we wait for morning classes to start. I hated reading because that meant that I would get a headache. It was quiet for a few minutes and all I could hear was paper folding and the clock ticking.

Anthony suddenly passed me a note in his beautiful handwriting.

Darling meet me in the hallway during 6th period.

I read it over and over again in my head trying to think of a good reason why he wanted to meet me in the hallway during 6th period. I slowly and nicely wrote back asking "why". I passed him the note and he opened the note so fast that I didn't even have time to blink. He stared at it for about five minutes then started writing softly and passed it to me. I opened it up slowly so the teacher wouldn't hear the paper crumble.

I want to tell you something really important and I think you need to know.

I looked at it like I had no clue what he was going to tell me. But a part of me knew what it might be.

K I need to talk to you to!

I passed the note to him and he didn't look happy he looked like he didn't want to say something, like he was going to tell me a really big secret. He passed it back and I opened it to expect a "ok" but was surprised about the almost to be paragraph.

I hope you already know so that I don't have to say it. It is really hard to say and I think you are finally ready. But even though I have only know you for a few weeks Im still deciding if your ready. If I cant tell you in the hallway then I will tell you tonight at seven.

I looked at him and was getting ready to pass the note to him when he slowly waved his hand rejecting it. I got up and tore it in half and walked back to my seat.

" why didn't you take the note" I whispered.

" Because the bell is going to ring" he whispered back.

" No its not we still hav- before I finished the bell rang and he smiled and kissed me then ran out of the classroom.

" see you during 6th period" I whispered to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Are you Serious?

I was walking to last period and I was trying to recover from everything that had happened . Of course getting back to math class late wasn't very pretty, especially trying to explain what took me so long to get back.

Rachel walked by me on the way to last period and she stopped me. " Hey Amy, why were you in the bathroom so long, were you crying" she said worried. " No im fine it was just that I needed space to think" " Oh well can you hang out with me this weekend" she asked. I slightly chuckled. " I don't really know yet, I will call you tonight to see if its ok" I said with a smile on my face. " Ok talk to you soon" she walked to her class when I noticed I was late for class. " Oh crap"

I got to science class and my teacher Mr. Ward didn't look that happy. Well really, he is never really happy most of the time anyway. " Why are you late Amy" he looked at me with a grouchy stare. " I I- ummm- II- had to-" I said stuttering trying to think of a good excuse. " Don't even try Miss. Roberts, just sit down". I walked over to my seat and sat right across from Anthony. I didn't talk to him for the entire time. He occasionally looked over once in a while. I did the same most of the time but when class was over I was thinking about how much time I had left until seven o'clock.

The bell rang loudly and I shot straight out of the class trying to avoid Anthony. When I was almost to the bus Anthony was waiting there staring at me the same he did this morning. " See you at seven" he said with a smile. He leaned over and gave me a prick on the lips. I walked on the bus and sat in my usual seat.

The same annoying kid from this morning was still bugging me but I wasn't listening. I was to caught up in my daydreams. All I could think about was what Anthony was trying to say all day long. When I got home it was four o'clock and I had three hours to think of something to do pass the time. Suddenly I heard a loud knock on my bedroom door and I was praying it wasn't my brother. " Come in" I yelled. The door opened slightly and my brother popped his head through the crack of the door.

" What do you want" I said a little irritated. " I just need help with my homework" he said. " your older than me and you are asking me for help" I said. " Sorry but that's hilarious" I said laughing. " Well fine I will just ask mom she will actually help me, your no help" he said walking away shutting the door behind him.

I decided to lay down for a few minutes. I slowly shut my eyes and fell into a faint sleep. " Amy, Amy wake up" I heard a slightly faint voice. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed Anthony sitting next to me on the bed. " Hi Anthony, sorry I fell asleep I didn't realize how tired I was" I said while trying to hold back a yawn. " It's ok I have only been here for a few minutes it is only 7:05" " Oh ok then just to make sure you weren't waiting here for me to get up" I chuckled.

I stretched and yawned. " I'm so tired". " As much as I don't want to keep you from getting sleep, I really have to talk to you" he said. " Ok go ahead".

" Alright you know how we met a few months ago". " Yeah I know" I said looking at him in the eyes listening with both ears. " Well when we started going out I really loved you and when you told me everything about you, it made me feel bad that I wasn't being completely honest with you". " Well I don't know how you are going to take that is why I didn't say anything earlier. " What I was trying to tell you was that im not exactly… human ….. But I once was" he said in a nervous voice.

" So… if your not human what are you?" I said I was really starting to get scared. " I really want to tell you but it is so hard… uhh how do I put this". " Well it is better if I showed you then if I tried to explain it to you". I looked straight in his eyes and I knew he could tell that I was really scared of what he was going to show me. He then suddenly slowly started opening his mouth and I wasn't really paying attention, until I saw something sharp. I looked up at his face and in has mouth were fangs about 7 inches long. I stared at then with my jaw open. I was so close to screaming.

He then shut his mouth and opened it again and the fangs were gone. He shut his mouth and I knew he wasn't going to talk until he heard me say something. " Oh my god, your…. Your… a vampire" I said scared out of my mind. " I really wanted to tell you but I was scared and nervous because this is actually the first time I have ever told anyone this." I looked at him and got off the bed and was so close to yelling at him.

" But why would you tell me, is there a certain reason why you just had to tell me first" I said letting all my anger out. " I already told you, I told you first because I know that you were someone I could trust someone who would never tell a soul". I stared straight into his eyes trying not to say what I wanted to say but I had to. " Get out I never want to see you again" I said trying to hold back tears. He slowly stood up and turned toward the door. " I love you Amy" he said gently before closing the door.

I went over to my bed and fell right on the bed crying worried about what to do and if I should ever talk to Anthony again.


End file.
